Drenched in Sin
by Rae'vyn Phiar
Summary: Demyx is stolen from, Axel gets soaked with water, and Roxas has some mental breakdowns. Yaoi warning, but it's a lot more angsty this time. Sorry if angst isn't your thing. Rated M because of yaoi content.


_Hi! This was a request from two friends of mine, so I complied with their request. Do you guys really need a _**YAOI**_ warning after what you've read from me? AkuRoku, bitches! Haha… I'm so tired… Please comment, review, and favorite! Thank you!_

_I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but if I did, I'd make this conflict happen between Demyx and Axel. _

**AkuRoku – Drenched in Sin**

The pair of Nobodies ran for their lives as a certain mullet-haired blonde chased after them, sitar in hand. His familiar battle cry was faintly heard as Roxas ran around a corner, nervous as hell, but he saw Axel thrown back by a wall of water where he'd just stood, soaking him through.

"You broke into my room and stole my stuff!" Demyx was furious as he stood over the redhead's crumpled form, nothing like he normally was at all as he stepped over the elder man. He held out a hand, the other pressing against the strings of his sitar. "Give it _back_!"

Green eyes blazed up at the teen, whose bluish-green eyes burned about as brightly, and Roxas was preparing to summon his keyblades just in case things got ugly. Then the redhead coughed a few drops of water out of his lungs and unzipped his coat partway, thrusting a hand inside and removing a white paper bag. "Fine. Here's your stupid candy."

The eyes of the water wielder changed abruptly as he snatched the stolen sweets from his hand and left in a portal of black smoke. They were bright and lost all the malice he'd held before, matching the pleased smile he wore.

Roxas let out a thankful sigh, then ran over to the man who was picking himself off the ground. A puddle had already dripped from his coat, and his hair was slicked back due to the force of the water Demyx had thrown at him.

"Ow…" He clapped a hand to his shoulder, feeling the bruise already forming. "He really got me good, the asshat. Can you help me to my room, Roxas?"

"Sure." They made their way to his room steadily, leaving a trail of water in their wake. When he opened the door, Axel walked inside, his coat unzipped at the door. He alked over to his closet and grabbed dry clothes, refraining from shedding more clothing until the door was closed behind Roxas and he was in his bathroom.

"Thanks for not giving me nightmares." The blonde heard the older man's laughter through the door, the clink of a belt buckle hitting tile the next sound he heard.

"No problem. Like my body would anyway, you know? Wait for me, will ya? I'll be a few seconds." After rolling his eyes at his comment of himself, he walked over by his bed.

The younger one sat cross-legged on the bed as he waited. After a bit, the redhead emerged, a towel around his shoulders as he wiped water from his hair. "Sometimes I _really_ hate Demyx. Not as much as Vexen some days, and certainly not as half as bad as I _hate_ Marluxia, but he gets on my nerves sometime."

The blonde cracked up, Axel soon following as he sat next to him.

Sighing in relaxation as he stretched his arm to the ceiling, Roxas spoke up. "Remember the time when I'd count each day?"

"Yeah. That was fucking _weird_. But you _were_ weird then." The blonde punched him lightly in the shoulder, knocking him to the side a bit before speaking again.

"True. I've lost count of the days I've spent, because I don't mind."

"What?" Axel did a double take, wanting to make sure he'd heard the boy correctly. His blue eyes didn't meet his as he gazed intently at the boy. Rather, the twin sapphires traced the outlines of the patterns on his walls as the he spoke.

"I said I stopped counting; mostly because I don't need to anymore. I don't feel the need to count up my time; no need for the things of the past to interfere with my future, you know?" He leaned to the side, against the elder's shoulder. His eyes moved to his right, tracing the outline of the Nobody symbol at the head of his bed. The redhead felt a hand linger on top of his, their fingers interlocking in silence.

"Why would you say that…?"

"Say what?" Roxas gazed up at him, his eyes teasing his mind as they softened and he smiled. "I meant what I said. I don't need time to force me backwards. Well, in the bigger issues."

Axel swallowed, doing anything to try to keep from saying the wrong things. '_What in the hell does he mean, in the bigger issues? Are he and I a 'big issue'?'_ The blonde closed his eyes as he spoke again.

"Stop thinking so much. You'll turn into me. Besides, you run on instinct more than I do anyway." He rose up and caught the fire wielder's lips in his own, feeling the smile against them as the perplexed mind that Axel owned was shaken into stillness. He guessed that this was how he reacted sometimes, when he was the one struggling with his mind and the redhead made it all go away with one touch.

Pushing his mind out of the way, which had never been a necessity before, Axel turned the main point of his attention to Roxas, wanting to make him feel… What did he want, exactly? He couldn't tell… The boy was so confusing.

Then he was taken aback as he felt the light touch of teeth at his lower lip, the gloved hands of the keyblade wielder tangling themselves in his still-wet hair. He would never admit it, but he began to like this odd confusion melting away in the sweet touch of Roxas' mouth.

The redhead was the one to pull away after what seemed like forever, trying to stop the boy before he became overwhelmed. The dark sapphires that met his own were startling. They glistened with greed and lust, but, at the same time, looked like he was insecure of his abilities. The redhead smiled.

If it was assurance of how good he was, he could take that. Dropping his guard and allowing his mind to lose all thoughts of dominance, he felt the hands at the back of his neck tighten, pulling his hair a touch, and his own hands wrapped around the slim shoulders of the teen.

"Go ahead. I know what it is you crave, Roxas. Don't hold it in."

With a moan bubbling to his lips, the blonde tossed all thought aside for the moment and threw his partner to the sheets, practically tackling him. Within moments, he straddled one of his long legs and loomed above, the redhead, the oddity that he was the dominant one this time baffling him.

When their lips met once more, the redhead pulled him down and felt the blonde kiss him with a ferociousness he'd never tasted before. It was as if he was releasing all his thoughts about the redhead then and there. The force of his hands against his neck and shoulders and torso, the nips and feeling of his tongue and teeth, which were once distant, taking the forefront of the blonde's mind.

"I… c-can't… do…" He stammered, pulling away as his hands reached for any sort of purchase. "I d-don't want to hurt you…"

The shining emerald eyes that followed him were strong and sure, and he was reassured as much as the man underneath him spoke. "I won't mind. I'll be fine. Besides, you need… this more than I do." He pulled the blonde's head and kissed him. "Give me your worst; I don't care."

The saddened eyes turned to him, and then a curling smile turned up the corners of his mouth as he allowed himself to enjoy this. Rather than remember the past and the confusion of what to do, he forced himself to act upon instinct and make his body obey what his emotions told him to do, not his mind.

Axel, through the waves of pleasure and the sounds that the both of them made through their locked mouths, felt that Roxas was holding onto him for more than this. That he was holding on for dear life, like he was a piece of driftwood after a shipwreck and he was clutching at him.

Perhaps he was holding onto the one thing that kept him intact, to remain a whole person and not shatter into a million pieces because of what he felt. But he'd help pick himself back up if he fell…

"I'm here…" the redhead whispered between kisses, tangling one hand in the blonde's hair and letting the other run across his back, shoulders, and ribs. His voice remained barely above a whisper, and was punctuated with short panting and orchestrated with moans from deep within his throat. "Don't be scared… Never let go… Roxas…"

His longing voice sent sparks down the blondes' spine. "I know…" He barely choked out the words before tugging on the elder's lip with his teeth. The words were soft growls, telling Axel to shut up right away.

This was the blonde's time, and he'd use it without a thought.


End file.
